In general, direct memory access (DMA) provides various techniques that enable a device or process of a local host computing device to directly read and write local memory of that host device without interrupting the host's CPU(s). In contrast, remote direct memory access (RDMA), which is increasingly being deployed in data centers, extends traditional DMA-based techniques to enable a remote device or process to directly read and write memory of a remote computing device without interrupting the CPU(s) of the remote computing device. Existing RDMA-based techniques, such as, for example, InfiniBand, iWARP, RDMA over Converged Ethernet (RoCE), etc., make use of RDMA-enabled network interface controller (NICs).